


Assumptions

by bunnikaido



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Bad Puns, Butts., M/M, the title is the only pun though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnikaido/pseuds/bunnikaido
Summary: He didn't touch his ass, did he?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unmeiboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/gifts).



> This piece didn't see a beta at all, so deal with my crappy grammar please. 
> 
> Based on Johnny's Countdown 2016→2017's LOVE YOU ONLY performance.

“Kitayama!”  
“Fujigaya?”

Kitayama is not a bit surprised to hear the jealous undertone in Fujigaya’s voice. He nods, the motion is small, barely visible, but Kitayama knows it’s enough to pull the worst out of Fujigaya.

Kitayama grins as his expectation becomes reality and Fujigaya pushes him against the wall. His back hits the surface harder than he wished it would, yet a grin forms in the corner of his mouth when he looks up, glance meeting with Fujigaya’s.

“What’s wrong?”

Kitayama’s question is so _unusually_ innocent, it makes Fujigaya groan loudly. _His stare could burn a hole into my forehead if that was possible,_ Kitayama thinks. Then, Fujigaya explodes.

“What’s wrong, you ask? What’s wrong?! What were you doing out there?! _That_ is exactly what’s wrong!”

Kitayama chuckles.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you want me to grab your ass too.”

He reaches up to pat Fujigaya’s shoulder before he shrugs and excuses himself. Fujigaya just mumbles something under his nose and frowns, seemingly annoyed by Kitayama’s behavior.

It doesn’t take long for Fujigaya to catch the sight of Kitayama again; he’s entering backstage with Yamashita, seemingly deep into a conversation, but when they pass by him and he hears Kitayama’s shameless suggestion, angry hue of red spreads on his cheeks.

“Hmm, do you think our bed is big enough for three people? Something tells me Fujigaya wouldn’t be against it.”


End file.
